Needles under my skin
by VenusEdge
Summary: "(…) Será como si te cortaran en canal con una espada. Tendrás un paso tan ligero que no habrá nadie capaz de bailar como tú, pero cada paso que des será como si pisaras cien cuchillos afilados. (…)" La Sirenita de Hans Christian Andersen. [Sourin (Sousuke x Rin) implícito. Oneshot]


"_(…) Será como si te cortaran en canal con una espada. Tendrás un paso tan ligero que no habrá nadie capaz de bailar como tú, pero cada paso que des será como si pisaras cien cuchillos afilados. (…)"_

La Sirenita de Hans Christian Andersen.

Pensó que podría detener el dolor antes de que se le subiera a la garganta. Sentía incluso un feble sabor a bilis cuando hacía una simple rotación del conjunto glenohumeral. Todo su cuerpo estaba tan sumido en el traumatismo que cuando aparecía la más mínima traza de su presencia se le cortaba el aire. Y sin embargo seguía estirando el brazo hasta el límite de sus fuerzas para alcanzar un sueño inútil, una nube de vapor que se le escapa entre los dedos, cristal fluidificado.

¿Luchaba para alcanzar un propósito tozudo y egoísta?

¿O simplemente quería volver a compartir el mismo espacio con él?

El agua es un elemento primario, el mayor de todos. Nacemos rodeados de agua. Nuestro cuerpo lo constituye un buen porcentaje del líquido elemento, entre la linfa y la grasa, el sudor y la saliva, las lágrimas, la sangre. Una mínima cantidad de agua incluso rodea nuestros labios al respirar. Ese era el mejor lugar para dos amantes. Desnudos, piel contra piel, conduciendo la electricidad de sus caricias entre el agua que les rodea. Al natural, sin nada que esconder, sin secretos que ocultar. El sabor del cloro, el tacto de la sal. Sus manos, su pecho, su cintura. Su lengua, la sed.

Podrían llegar a ahogarse en una piscina llena de las lágrimas que llegó a llorar debajo del chorro de la ducha.

Tomó la correa de la mochila entre los dedos y se la cargó a la espalda. El dolor comenzó a punzarle desde las cervicales en sentido descendente y ramificándose por cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo hasta apoderarse completamente de él. Abrió las falanges, languideció el brazo. Se llevó la mano al hombro y lo presionó con el pulgar. Sentía que cada vez le costaba más seguir adelante teniendo que acarrear en la espalda una cruz tan pesada. Antes de poder llegar al final del día sus vértebras se desplomarían como un castillo de naipes y dejarían atrás nada más que agua salada.

-Sousuke, tenemos que irnos.

Si hubiesen ocultado su voz bajo líquido podría haber llegado antes el sonido a sus oídos de que le hubiese visto hacia la puerta acuclillado en el suelo cual pecador clamando al cielo su plegaria en silencio.

-Eh, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

Procuró enderezar su cuerpo, sus piernas como pilares encargadas de aguantar del peso. Su preocupación se desmoronaba contra sus costillas como plomo.

-Tenemos que hablar.

El bisturí que se desprendía de sus cuerdas bocales seccionaba el silencio con un corte en ye sobre su propio tórax. Rin comenzaba a inquietarse, y su rostro era diáfano como un espejo.

-Cierra la puerta.

Con un simple empujón con la palma de la mano obedeció su petición. Estaba inquieto por saber por fin qué era lo que había echado raíces en el corazón de su mejor amigo y lo oprimía hasta cortarle la felicidad como el aire.

-No voy a seguir nadando.

El fuego que yacía encendido entre el agua que constituía el cuerpo de Rin se avivó quemándole bajo la piel.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?

Intentó mantener su mirada tan fría e impasible como solía, mas el hielo tiene la mala costumbre de sucumbir ante la presión de las llamas.

-Son asuntos míos.

-¿Cómo que asuntos tuyos? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Somos un equipo!

-Si eso es lo que te preocupa, pensaba dejarlo después de los relevos de hoy.

Intentaba mantenerse impasible. Pugnaba por apresar sus lágrimas. Mas por dentro estaba agonizando de un dolor más grande que el último aliento antes de la muerte.

-¡No es eso, me preocupas tú! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tienes que decirme qué te pasa!

Se precipitó contra él, le apresó las muñecas. Quería tenerlo acorralado. Un león no saltará a la lucha si no le muerden el cuello, si no siente que es la última opción para su supervivencia. Los sentidos de Rin estaban alerta, la adrenalina le hervía, pensaba que iba a apartarle de un empujón y destapar la verdad a voz de grito.

Mas no fue así.

Sousuke tenía la voz dolorosamente quebrada.

-Tengo una antigua lesión en el hombro que no me ha curado bien. Si sigo así, podría...-interrumpió su discurso. Las alternativas eran tan numerosas como los rastros de lágrimas invisibles en su rostro al pensar en todas ellas.

El cabello de fuego se apagó y languideció. La verdad también era como el agua, apagaba cualquier brasa de esperanza con un solo chorro certero. Ni siquiera una voluntad ardiente es capaz de resistir el oleaje.

-¡¿Por qué no me has contado algo así?! ¡Sousuke!

La respuesta no era fácil. La verdad es agua y ahoga.

-Porque quería nadar contigo. Y no quería...verte llorar.

Sus pies comenzaron a flaquear. Sus fuerzas se desvanecían entre el humo que dejaban las llamas muertas. Sus emociones fluían desde la punta de sus dedos. Avanzó con fragilidad y puso todas sus fuerzas en un abrazo que tomó completamente la circunferencia de sus costillas. Dejó sobre ellas el peso de toda la tristeza que había estallado en su interior como una ola contra las rocas. Sousuke no pudo evitarlo. Le envolvió con suma dulzura, reforzó las cadenas que apresaban sus sentimientos, apretó la soga alrededor de su propio cuello y le envió las caricias más suaves que pudo haber colmado jamás.

Las emociones son agua. Se precipitan de los ojos, apuñalan las pupilas, y van corroyendo a su paso la piel. Pudo sentirlas atravesando la tela de su camiseta, manchando su pecho, la sangre de todas las esperanzas rotas. Estaba intentando no sollozar, mas se le sacudían los hombros ante cada respiración. Sousuke no pudo hacer nada, su lengua se retorció, su garganta se sentía dolida y envuelta en quemazón. Simplemente apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de Rin y la acercó más a su corazón, mientras la otra vagaba por la espalda, buscando una salida a aquella situación. Sus dedos sucumbieron al temblor y se hincaron en su carne.

-No...Te haces daño...-con las palmas distendidas pugnó por apartarle, mas lo único que pudo conseguir fue que forzase sus extremidades para no dejarle escapar a su regazo.

Le había demostrado que el dolor no importaba cuando anteponía al pelirrojo a sí mismo, aunque toda aquella filosofía le había llevado a un seppuku de sus propias fuerzas, a sentir pender de un hilo no solo su extremidad, sino todo lo que traía con ella. Sus sueños. La única persona que le importaba. Hundió el rostro contra su cabello. Inhaló profundamente su perfume. Si cerraba los ojos podía incluso viajar en el tiempo, a cuando la carne íntegra del alma no parecía abrir herida.

Le besó.

Los besos son como gotas. Uno, tras otro, tras otro, humedeciendo, mojando, empapando. Todo su cabello se coronó de besos.

Un perdón silencioso, un latido entre la niebla, el vapor.

-Te duele, ¿verdad? El hombro.

Todo su orgullo se resquebrajó. Cerró los ojos, se le nublaba la vista.

-Un poco.


End file.
